The Strifing Games
by K.D.Eastriver
Summary: You, Karkat Vantas has just fucked over your own life by volunteering for the stupid Strifing Games. Dont read the rest of this; The setting the kitchen love to write a while so much for a couple weeks of your life by slowly and the rest is history and the other tribute and the rest is a fire in this world is the new kid to you but it was wondering what is the one that I
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of 26 kids all around the ages of 12-18 human years. All of the districts are named after the blood types, or for the human ones by where they dream. They all produce somethings such as:

The first district is called District Purple, specializing in harpoon guns, fishing, and training Keepers of the Peace.

District Violet (which is darker then purple just saying) and they have clubs and lots of soda.

District Indigo they are all quite strong and have a thing for horses.

District Blue is next and they seem to have mind control but I don't think so? Maybe, maybe not.

District Teal is all about legality and most are visually impaired or just plain blind.

District Jade has a lot of fashion sense and has a thing for chainsaws also has homes for Mother Grubs

District Olive specializes in romantic pairings and claws for fighting.

District Yellow is technology and lisping.

District Orange produces lances and RPGs for children.

District Rust has corpse parties but don't go into the back part of town.

District Grey exports sickles and really bad speeches.

District Prospit has bakeries and some have a sleeping problem.

District Durse has psychologists and musicians

Then there is The Capitol, they control the districts and the president is mean and rude. President Hussie is his name but if he dies then Her Imperious Condescension has the passage to his place as ruler. The capital has the most unusual pastime, each year they put in 26 kids between the ages of 12 and 18 human years in one arena to make them fight.

You are now Karkat Vantas one of the only ones not proud of their district... god you hate it and everything too but you have to stay for your older brother and the olive blood you meet in the forest everyday. Speaking of you have to go hunt with her for your family's dinner.

You walk down the main road down to the fence, it is supposed to have electricity running through it but the power is always off. You slip under the chain link, run past a few trees, jump over a bush or two, and tuck roll into a clearing. This is the only thing you like in the world, hunting in the woods with your friend Nepeta. Where is she anyway?

"Are mew looking for me Karkitty" you jump pulling out your sickle defensively to nothing but your friend Nepeta.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT NEPETA YOU DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT ASSWIPE." she just giggles

"CAN WE FUCKING HUNT NOW"

"Sure we can Karkitty"

"DONT CALL ME THAT" she giggles again.

Nepeta has a black shirt, green trench coat, a blue cat hat that has holes just big enough for her horns to poke through. The two of you hunt but its not the same, the Ascending is today and the two of you don't want the other to be called to partake in the Strife Games.

With a large bag of game you drag it over to the Hub, the two of you sell half to Mr. North. You split what is left for you and Nepeta. You walk her over to the fence and say in the most ridiculous way "May the odds be never in your favor" she replies

"Dont look back" the two of you laugh a bit before you go home to your brother and father.

"HEY NOOKLICKERS IM HOME WITH SOME FOOD"

"Karkat that is quite triggering. Please refrain fr9m c9ntinuing with that language"

"FUCK OFF. NOW GO EAT AND GET DRESSED FOR THE ACENDING"

"Im really triggered by that Karkat."

After Kankri, Dad, and you eat you start to get dressed you really want to dress up in that frilly dress NO WHY DO YOU EVEN WANT TO DO THAT that is an amazingly shitty idea that you just had. You dress up in your black suit and gray tie. Your brother thinks its "cool" to wear a red suit and a black tie. Father as usual has his traditional pants-up-to-his-cheast and cloak outfit.

This year there are two male players from the bowl instead of two girls like last year. Up on the stand that's upon the stage. Is who has pulled out a name from what looks like an overly large fish bowl. She opens the long white slip of paper with a name on it.


	2. Chapter 2

The lady's voice rang through the open town and echoed off of the buildings.

"Kankri Vantas" everyone in Kankri's grade took a small gasp as he started to walk up. You can't bare this anymore, you might be younger but still you can't think small red tears are forming at your eyes, this is you we are talking about. Karkat Vantas the king of anger but your crying what the fuck! Something takes over and you start to run at the woman with the big fish bowl yelling.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE FOR MY FUCKING BROTHER"

"No need to shout boy, now what is your name young man?"

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I TEL- OH I'M KARKAT VANTAS."

"Still no need to yell, so don't talk into the microphone. We have the tribute from District Red, Karkat Vantas!" You stand there looking at the crowed with those stupid looking peace keeper drones, damn they are creepy because they know if you have fucked and they come around like 'hey give me the buc- container' in like a in-human/troll voice and do that like what the fuck... anyway some troll girl named Laurah Crofte is the other tribute and she seems cool you guess just as long as she doesn't get in your way.

You are told to bow to the crowd and leave into the justice department building, then into a small waiting room. You were first visited by your brother, then your dad.

"What we're y9u thinking? It's an unreas9na6le thing t9 d9 T9 y9ur 6r9ther, y9u might have saved me 6ut did y9u save y9urself? I can't 6elive y9u did that" Kankri rapidly said before he stared to cry as he hugs you. As he let go a figure stands by the door.

"I w9uld have never th9ught that either 9f my 69ys w9uld 6e called int9 these things called games, it's just murder 9f children in a c9nfined space. It's sad and disc9usting t9 see that Mrs.C9ndesenti9n w9uld actually 6elive in that pile 9f 6ull shit. D9nt die and I'll see you s99n 9n the TV. G99d6ye Karkat." He turned and walked away with Kankri by his side. Just like dad to walk away to leave or be silent after a long speech, also because he runs an underground church in a section of the hob market place. You don't think you can bare any more before you break down. It's a good thing they are ushering you onto a train for the main capitol or the old name of District Fuchsia.

The train is still, all is quiet until you step on with your new partner on this train ride. The sounds of party things, confetti shot and thoes little things you blow into that roll out to make that noise, also sounds of two people cheering. They both sound terrible. You start to become yourself again.

"FUCK YOU BITCHES I'M OUT, ILL GO TAKE A ROOM GOODNIGHT." With that you leave that car and fall into your bed just as the train takes off. You might go hangout at the end of the train to watch life you had go away slowly.


End file.
